<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RāgarājaⅢ：Nekkhamma by greenlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403535">RāgarājaⅢ：Nekkhamma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock'>greenlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Vegeta Stories [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Dragon Ball, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: 爱染明王3：断舍留<br/>Pairing: All贝，卡贝，弗贝，基纽贝<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Summary: 得知弗利萨已经亲自前往名古屋、打算将赛亚遗族的秘密彻底埋葬之后，贝吉塔放下所有顾虑，直接踏上了反叛冰室组这条无法回头的道路。而这一切都是十七年前的往事了。<br/>Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Ginyu/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Vegeta Stories [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>基于龙珠Z与龙珠超共有的宇宙观，剧情点参考是剧场版《复活的F》。在此人物与关系基础上假定的昭和+平成年代极道AU，以冰箱（Frieza）一族为基础虚构了冰室组。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是从什么时候开始的呢？<br/>
总之从某个时刻往后，每个人递过来的目光都很奇怪。<br/>
让人心里发毛的目光，打量着还在变化着的身体，端详和评估着还没能成功摆脱稚气的脸孔。那时的大家，正是一边用眼睛审视，一边在心里揣测吧？<br/>
有没有被使用过呢？那个贝吉塔？<br/>
脸是这样、腰肢是那样、屁股是这么个样……是不是已经变成很好的“女人”了呢？是已经成熟到可以从藤蔓上采摘下来了吗？<br/>
弗利萨大人和他——他们做过了吗？<br/>
所有的目光都带着这个样子的问题，所有的问题都关系着要如何与弗利萨大人沟通、或是如何看待贝吉塔才好的……目的。<br/>
从还没有到“那天”之前，除却贝吉塔自己，可能每个人都神经紧张地等待着、等待着那一天的到来。<br/>
这全赖弗利萨，他对贝吉塔的欲望、他的打算，早都完全写在脸上了。他从不吝于表露出来，每当贝吉塔向他鞠躬、跪在他面前，回应他的问话，他的眼里都会流出宛如恶童般的期待。<br/>
“这个是我的，我等了好久的、精心调教的小玩具，是小小的、珍惜的美味。我会慢慢地、享受地、一口一口把他完全吞吃下肚。其他人，谁都不可以跟我抢喔！”<br/>
这样的弗利萨一直期待着、等待着，等着儿童肥嫩的躯体开始拔高，四肢肉眼可见地变得纤长，丰满圆润的脸开始脱去丰腴，下巴变尖了，双颊也显出颧骨。他的等待每一天、每一天都看得到成果。<br/>
那个召唤在16岁生日的第二天抵达。<br/>
从京都出差回来的风尘仆仆的贝吉塔，在医院检查了拼斗挫伤的手臂之后，被弗利萨的座驾直接接走。<br/>
在拉着两层窗帘的卧室里，发生的所有事情都超出少年的常识。<br/>
因为修炼而日常保持着紧绷的身体被命令着打开了，自己都没有触碰过的地方接受了突如其来的残酷扩张，肚子里难以设想的深处都被拓开、弄湿、并且注入了属于弗利萨的东西。<br/>
第一次被用了以后，虽然“那个”抽出去了，身体还是被异物感充斥着，禁不住要完全蜷缩起来。<br/>
但是这也不可以，不被允许……手腕被抓住，并且扭到背后，就这样从身后插进来，又继续被侵犯了。完全不喜欢这个感觉，跟想象的全都不一样。被死死按住，屁股里反复被挖掘的时候，总能感觉到弗利萨的舌头在脖子和背部舔舐着……<br/>
像是品尝什么食物一样，不是马上开始大口大口地吃，而是小心翼翼地舔着味道。用唾液弄湿、把他搞得黏黏答答的。<br/>
就这样在身体始终黏湿肮脏的悲惨感觉中，像个柔弱的处女那样，被男人侵犯了。在漫长反复的性交过程中，一直以来引以为傲的身手和力量都仿佛没有了任何意义。贝吉塔只觉得恶心、疼痛、肿胀、昏眩。<br/>
可这还不是最糟的。<br/>
一只手忽然捏住了下巴，使它尽力抬高。接着，有软的尖端的“那个”，满沾着精液和肚子里血的混合物的、半硬不软的男人器官，就戳到了发抖的嘴唇。<br/>
“舔干净。”——被这样要求了。<br/>
这是无论如何都不想做的。在拒绝地别过脸去以后，贝吉塔感到发软的身体被从床上拎了起来，然后狠狠摔向装饰着浮雕壁画的、不平整的墙壁……</p><p>“会喜欢上的……这个感觉，这种味道。习惯以后会离不开的，你会哭泣着不停地向我恳求更多疼爱。”<br/>
在清晨的微光里，那个声音缠绕着贝吉塔响起。在左耳和右耳交替，抓不住它，没有办法抓住然后把它摔出去。<br/>
——只有睁开眼睛。<br/>
在眼睛睁开的瞬间，贝吉塔意识到那个声音并不是来自梦里，而是深植于他的回忆。<br/>
那是弗利萨的声音。<br/>
是根本忘不了的声音。<br/>
并没有在睡眠中，他是醒着的。只是闭上眼睛，放空脑袋，那个声音就会浮上来。<br/>
“你想要吗……？小贝吉塔？”<br/>
这个身体里的一部分记忆，是自己与弗利萨所共有的。而弗利萨，其实还在世界的某个地方活着。<br/>
从5岁开始，就被他严格教育和监视着，作为为冰室组专门干脏活的狂犬那样喂养长大了。后来，被弗利萨召唤去那间卧室，被强暴了。<br/>
被“使用”了。像排遣性欲的容器一样。<br/>
如果单纯只是作为工具被使用，身为养子、恶犬与奴隶，也没有什么可抱怨的。少年时的贝吉塔对自己的生命没有什么控制权。<br/>
可事实却也并不只是那样……</p><p>早起在晨光中怔怔坐了很久之后，贝吉塔听见了卡卡罗特的声音。<br/>
“喂，贝吉塔。”——是迷迷糊糊的，可能只是梦呓。激烈的情交之后，卡卡罗特拥有一整夜的好梦，现在他也要醒了。<br/>
半梦半醒间的同居人在呼唤着贝吉塔：“快回到被子里来，我们再睡会儿吧！”<br/>
含混着，完全是嘟哝一样的声音。可能不是什么强烈的欲求吧，也不是用尽了力气的邀请。<br/>
贝吉塔转头看着躺在被子里的男人。他是为什么，要做这样的邀请呢？<br/>
在没有完全清醒的状态下，觉得自己和他是相依为命的那种关系吗？<br/>
本来名字叫做卡卡罗特的年轻男人，露在被子外面的脸五官很清朗，称得上是相当英俊。一直盯着看的话，心脏都会时不时忘记跳动似的……胸口会有酸楚的疼痛感。<br/>
……总有一天会分开的。这种生活，每一天都可能是最后一天；在一起比剑，每一次都可能是最后一次。<br/>
会分手的。如果弗利萨找到这里来的话……会是一种灾难，到时候这样平静的生活也就结束了。<br/>
也许是心软了，也许是变软弱了。总之，贝吉塔掀起被子的一角，将自己的身体放回到卡卡罗特的身边了。<br/>
旁边睡着的人有着热烘烘的让人舒服的体温。稍微向他靠近一些之后，那个人突然张开四肢，把贝吉塔捉住，“包裹”进自己的怀抱里了。<br/>
连脑袋都被按在胸口，脸颊下面隔着胸腔的皮肤和骨血，贴着的就是卡卡罗特的心脏了。<br/>
坚强的心脏有力地砰砰跳动着，比其他熟睡的人跳得似乎要快速、热切。<br/>
“我喜欢你呀，贝吉塔！”那个人继续用梦呓般的腔调咕哝着。<br/>
荒谬。<br/>
他怎么可能真的喜欢呢？<br/>
冰室组的贝吉塔曾经是弗利萨的恶犬，也曾是他的女人。只要还活着，就摆脱不掉掉背上赤红的明王纹身。<br/>
——怎么可能被爱呢？明明是个擅长欺诈、暴劫、拷打、谋杀的恶人。<br/>
有很多血债。<br/>
这样想着的同时，贝吉塔就忍不住把脸颊贴得更紧了。<br/>
于是，他离那颗强大的心脏又更近了一些。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“名古屋的报纸，拿去看看吧。”<br/>
“搞什么，我不看报纸。”</p><p>发生以上对话的地点，是被戏称为“桃源乡”的风俗泡泡浴中心，位处于“全日本第二大”——神户福原町——的角落里。<br/>
设施相当陈旧，女孩的质素也谈不上优秀，其中不乏大家口中的“地雷女”。毕竟是秘密招待极道人士的激安老店，大家主要是来此暂避、交易、休闲。<br/>
某些人简直是住在这里，比老板的出勤率还要高。那个叫基纽的退伍老兵，就是这样的一位妙人了。<br/>
他来得很早，据说十七年前刚开店，他就跑来了，如今称之为VVIP、黑钻客户也不为过。<br/>
大部分时候，他在泡泡浴过夜，总是点当天生意最差的女孩，也从不要求“本番”。没人知道他住在那里，因为他总是一个人来，从不叫接送，也不call女孩上门服务。<br/>
总的来说，下半身很软，无论怎样“弹性气泡摩擦”、或者大家一起躺在气垫床上打滚，他都勃起不能。如此看，此人确实是个怪咖，也有人觉得他可能是阳痿罢了。<br/>
不过他很有钱，而且大方，甚至有点侠义心肠。素人女孩向他哭诉心事，往往能够获得他的认同，一道唉声叹气，服务结束后，还可得丰厚小费。泡泡浴几次遇到点麻烦事，需要与同行争锋、或者赶走闹事的黑道，他也都乐意出手，分文不收。<br/>
天长日久之后，基纽大爷宛如“桃源乡”的一个吉祥物，即使他一分钱不花，坐在公共休息区喝喝饮料，大家也很乐意招待他。<br/>
基纽很健硕。但十七年来，并没有女孩子爱上过他。命根子的软硬度是一个不小的问题，然而最大的问题还是，基纽的脸很恐怖。<br/>
一张满是疤痕的脸。贴着耳根能看到植皮的痕迹，像是做过粗糙的整容手术。像是直接给自己缝上了从死人脸上剥下来的皮。<br/>
如今十七年过去，一张来自名古屋的地方小报塞入了基纽的双手。带来这张报纸的，经本地女孩辨认，依稀有传闻曾是“冰室组”的干部。<br/>
冰室组衰败很久了。曾经横行全日本的弗利萨大人，也已蹲了很久的苦窑。久到大家记不得到底有多久……久到大家开始夸大他和他的组织犯下的那些重案，它们开始出现在漫画和游戏的改编里，夸大了十倍有余。<br/>
“基纽大人，拜托您看一下这个！这一页！”那个冰室组的“遗民”高叫着，“弗利萨大人复活了！”<br/>
角落里占据很小版面的新闻，标题果然写着《冰室组前组长弗利萨近日假释成功，已离开网走监狱》。<br/>
“只有这么几个字啊！当初光是报道他枪杀贝吉塔的故事就有好几个版本哪。”放下报纸，基纽霍然起立，已经凉透的招待毛巾从他的粗脖子上掉了下来。<br/>
“我这里听说的情报是——”前干部踮起了脚尖，摆出希望与基纽耳语的态度，看对方僵立着一动不动，他也委实无法再将身体拉拽得更高，便只得主动放弃了。那家伙站在原地，用自暴自弃且绝不保密的态度，大声叙述道，“那个贝吉塔也不是真的死掉了啦！”<br/>
“哦哦……我就知道……我就觉得……”曾经杀人如麻的老兵站在那里，犹如石柱一般一动不动，口中喃喃说道，“小贝吉塔是怎么能让自己就这样死掉的呢？弗利萨大人没有被处刑，那个孩子也绝对舍不得死的吧。”<br/>
伴随着这样诡异的自言自语，基纽那硬得像石头一般的肩头开始明显地发起抖来。仿佛拿尸体的碎片拼凑起的脸孔，露出了只能用狰狞来形容的笑容。<br/>
来递送女孩照片老板被老熟客的笑脸吓得惊叫，老腿发软，扑跌在基纽的身上。<br/>
撞到了他，而且，还撞到了他的“那个”啦。<br/>
那后来，等他们离开，老板告诉了每一个接待过基纽先生的女孩：<br/>
“基纽先生他才不是不行呢！他那根东西摸上去梆硬！一定是你们长得太丑、技术太菜！”</p><p>从福原町离开的话，基纽其实无处可去。<br/>
外面细雨婆娑，急着赶电车的人却毫不在乎。像青蛙一样，躲避着通缉和追捕，躲在泡泡浴店虚度的时光，仿佛都被这打在脸上的雨水洗掉了。<br/>
睁眼看去的关西风物也似变成了中部的宽大洁净的街景。十七年后这地上掉落的红叶都能让追忆的人联想起十年前溅落的鲜血。<br/>
血是被雇佣兵们抓住的贝吉塔流下的，从小巧的口鼻中汩汩不停地渗出来。被击打过的胸腹激烈地起伏着，他在勉力吞下呕吐的冲动。<br/>
那薄薄的嘴唇尝起来有微妙的甜味。贝吉塔的身体很干净，可能是弗利萨的强调，那双手染上的血腥从来不曾污浊他的味道。<br/>
被几个人压住，向自己伸出的手仍谨慎戴着手套。贝吉塔很喜欢戴手套，他从不留下指纹，也不拍相片。弗利萨大人说得对，这孩子是犯罪的天才、天生的恶棍。<br/>
因为有这样邪恶的天才，才能在过去的若干年里，同时周转在占有欲超强的养父弗利萨与作为露水情人的基纽之间。<br/>
现在那戴着手套的手向着基纽伸直了，很难说他是不是真的想要求救，抑或只是表达内心愤恨的简单诉求。<br/>
贝吉塔君的身体虽然娇小，但是非常匀称。腰腿很有力，内里的肉明明都已经很贪婪地夹紧了，脸上的表情往往还是相当冷淡。那种穿透不能的冷淡委实辣得很。<br/>
“弗利萨大人说还要问他话。可以折磨，但不能杀死他。”基纽重复着弗利萨的命令，在自己部下们的欢呼声中扭过了脸去。<br/>
这一定是……是来自弗利萨大人的考验。如果选择在这里帮助贝吉塔解脱的话，以后都不再可能获得他的信任了。<br/>
部下们会怎样折磨贝吉塔呢？<br/>
“队长！”来自古尔多的声音迟疑却怀揣着兴奋，听见他用大家当兵时的尊称呼唤自己，即便是基纽也禁不住停下脚步，身躯一震。<br/>
“什么事？”<br/>
“弗利萨大人的意思是关于贝吉塔君的‘禁令’可以解除了吗？”古尔多问道。<br/>
所谓“禁令”是一直以来流传在冰室组内的危言警告：任何人都不可以染指弗利萨的贝吉塔，他的屁股是组长的，碰了会死。<br/>
“我想是这个意思。你们悠着点儿，不要让他受太重的伤啊，弗利萨大人会不高兴的。”基纽说。<br/>
“哦呀，今次可真是摊到好康！”利库姆头一个欢呼起来，紧随着他的声音的，是贝吉塔刻意压抑过的惊叫声。<br/>
“老大你不来一起吗？”发问的是巴特吗？听声音就已经开始硬了……也是从那时候开始，直到现在，有很多年基纽都不知道什么叫做“硬”。<br/>
即使已经过去了漫长又颓丧的十七年，基纽仍能记起自己回答巴特的那一声——那是他们平生交谈的最后一句了，当时是不晓得的。<br/>
那最后的对话犹然在耳。<br/>
“不了，既然文件已经到手，我要先拿去给弗利萨大人。”</p><p>老兵基纽抬起了头，神户的雨水大滴大滴地砸进他的眼睛。<br/>
“基纽——！！！”贝吉塔的咆哮仿若还跟在身后，紧追不舍。<br/>
那究竟是对自己的能力产生了怀疑的愤恨，还是对某人的背叛燃起的怒火呢？<br/>
他记得贝吉塔那天的声音癫狂又悲愤。<br/>
管他呢，基纽低下头，冲地上啐了一口。<br/>
他的身体发热，被久违的紧绷和冲动叨扰了。他揉了双腿间一把，然后抬高双手，得意洋洋地抹平了自己双鬓翘起的那些白发。<br/>
往来的行人以观察下流欧吉桑的眼神打量着他，而他不以为意。<br/>
“弗利萨大人回来喽，老子还是天下第二。”他笑了。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>包裹连缀着窄小骨盆的，是少年独有的圆翘紧致的臀部。<br/>
无论怎样锻炼双腿的肌肉，这个部分都不受影响似的，仍然保存着某种年幼的生涩感。<br/>
双丘之间原本羞涩的秘窍，在历经了一整夜毫不留情的挞伐过后，在微末的暮色下往往已经完全绽放了，惹人可怜地裸露出深藏在的娇嫩内里。<br/>
那是艳丽的玫瑰色，松弛的形状像如熟透的女花，被男人狠狠地疼爱过，已经足够湿润与饱满了。<br/>
对这秘花轻微刺激，哪怕只是放入手指，就能唤醒疲惫的前端。睾丸上的皮肤瞬间绷紧了，形状和颜色都器官开始肿胀起来。<br/>
甚至会立刻开始渗漏……漏得没完没了。是经由长时间调教才能达至的、所谓的干高潮。贝吉塔会一直这样，在绝顶的边沿挣扎求生，皱着眉头，露出苦闷的眼神。<br/>
忘记了失禁的羞耻，他只剩下痴态毕露。很细的、像要折断的腰肢扭动着，脊柱弯曲的弧度也像是女人一般多情。五个小时以上的时间，屁股孔都被填满着，即使原本是最坚强的战士，此刻脸上也只能剩下肉奴隶的贪婪又混沌的那副表情。<br/>
插入的手指拔出来时也能听到清脆的吞咽声。屁股的洞和前边的洞都快要融化了……在黎明之前，一定会插入他。务必像处刑般刺戮，要足够凶恶地摩擦。<br/>
“啊啊……！弗……利萨大人！”那个被他精心驯养的赛亚男孩偶尔会在此刻发出似是失控尖叫，使这种宴乐的新鲜感得以续存。<br/>
请您饶了我——他会这样尖叫着，会这么说。放浪形骸，他对自己晃动的腰与头颅，都不能自控。他说着恳请饶恕的话的同时，屁股只会向后顶动，将责罚他的肉具吞向未知的更深处。<br/>
每逢此刻，燃烧在他背上的红莲火焰，总似活了过来一般，它们扭动着、疯狂地扭动着。它们闪烁着，将身心送入日晖，把意识催至炽盛。<br/>
把他们全都住锁于贪嗔痴的俱生障中。</p><p>“弗……弗利萨大人，这辆车虽然比不上您原来的，但也是目前组里最好的一辆了。”<br/>
听见这奉承的言语，坐在索尔贝车子后座上的人睁开了令人惊惧的发红的双眼。<br/>
“这是在收入窘迫的情况下，我们今年置办的最为豪华的一辆新座驾。”<br/>
“已经堕落到这种地步了吗，你们这些废物？”坐在后座的贵宾，发出了尖刻的评价。<br/>
穿着连帽衫的人理着能看到头皮的板寸，这种一看就似是犯人的发型倒是令他的面容显露出意外的年轻。抬起的手因为十数年来极少暴露在阳光下，皮肤十分苍白。监狱规律而清苦的生活并没有摧毁他的身体，更没有摧毁他严酷的性格。<br/>
他是曾经的黑暗之王，他就是弗利萨。<br/>
“对、对不起，弗利萨先生！”索尔贝道着歉。<br/>
乏味的属下，舍弟头辅佐里面最弱的几个之一。时常见到而牢记不了——索尔贝就是这样的家伙。面对组长压抑的怒气，就只会拼命鞠躬的平庸之辈。<br/>
并非没有态度强硬的人，譬如紧跟在轿车后面的小厢式车里，搭着塔格玛与西萨米，髑髅脸的瘦子和壮得好像公牛的笨蛋，妄想跟萨博和多多利亚这样的精英人物一般，成为黑暗帝王的左膀右臂。他们的强硬不过是属于顽石的天然属性。<br/>
现在的冰室组就只能吸引这样质素的东西……<br/>
萨博与多多利亚，甚至基纽组织的“特战队”，都在十七年前被人杀死了。警方的结论是帮派内部斗殴所致。这不算是掩盖之辞。<br/>
是贝吉塔干的。<br/>
十七年前的故事可能是这样的，被送去名古屋养大的那个被收养人命名为“孙悟空”的赛亚孩子，身边携有掌握着冰室组多年前丢失的秘密账本、和屠杀赛亚人的血证。<br/>
他逃离厄运时过于年幼，不知道那些是什么，也不懂得自己的出生。直到其他的赛亚人找到他，才解开这些东西里蕴藏的秘密。<br/>
先是拉蒂茨，在冲突中揭破了赛亚人被杀的往事。他和亲弟弟两败俱伤，最后被一个叫比克的侦探开枪打死。然后是那巴，他与贝吉塔也去了一趟名古屋，他的命也留在那里了。<br/>
验尸报告轻易就能看出是贝吉塔的手笔。<br/>
杀掉自己的老乡和部下，是贝吉塔宣告反叛的开始。<br/>
多年豢养的幼犬一朝反噬了整个组织。<br/>
他的反叛是突发的、也是极具毁灭性的。是不惜自毁的，仿佛毫无先兆。</p><p>“啊啊，真是让人难以理解呀！”<br/>
斜倚在轿车后座上的弗利萨发出了轻叹。<br/>
“什、什么难以理解？弗利萨大人……”索尔贝试图与刚刚迎回的、并不亲密的旧主套上近乎。<br/>
贝吉塔抵达名古屋后具体发生了什么事，以至于到历经了十余年的牢狱之后，弗利萨还是难以明了、也不能置信。<br/>
目前唯一可确知的事，是萨博在死前曾经一窥爱染明王的真容。<br/>
他应当是、侵犯过贝吉塔。在他生命最后的几日里，忠心耿耿的人当中最为忠诚的萨博先生，在独自追缉到贝吉塔之后，没有丝毫犹豫，对他动手处以私刑。<br/>
这是绝对违背弗利萨大人命令的事，他原本是不会做的。好像正是在贝吉塔决意反叛之后，组织中所有看上去毫无破绽的存在，都一一露出了破败的真面。<br/>
在漫长的等待审判的拘禁中，同时作为贝吉塔的驯养者和处刑人的弗利萨，从律师带来的资料里看到了贝吉塔治疗伤情的一份报告。<br/>
治疗时间发生在最后的大战之前。萨博将受伤昏厥的青年找到，送入冰室组控制的医院看诊。除却殴打造成的外伤，他的身体被人用利器划伤了多处，背部很是挨了几刀。这之外，还有一种难以启齿的伤情：他被异物暴力插入过。并非是纯粹的性侵犯，他更像是被用不合适的硬物报复性地反复刺穿过身体，除却肛门入口的裂痕，肠道也有少量破坏性的撕裂和出血。<br/>
——是萨博做的。<br/>
但这在黑道的手段里，不算是很特别的举动。萨博对贝吉塔下手很重，完全是不吝于虐杀的。可对于叛徒，黑道的处刑手法原就可以不择手段，即使用整根木桩将他彻底钉穿，也可算是为了震慑后人，不应算作过火。<br/>
“……如果我当时就知道真相的话，也会亲手杀掉萨博。”合上报告之后，弗利萨如是告诉自己的律师。<br/>
作为冰室组御用的律师，此刻也只是露出惶恐表情，没有出言反驳或者制止。<br/>
“可是……大人，萨博先生当时只是执行您的命令。”律师说。<br/>
“他恨贝吉塔，所以在他的背部划了几刀。”弗利萨说道，“刺青确实可以修补，但这是我赠予贝吉塔的，它是我的标记，他是因为我才纹刺了如此美丽的图案。伤害刺青就是伤害我的所有物。何况，在我没有特许的情况下，萨博就看了那刺青，他用他的眼睛看到了——他侵犯的就是我本人。萨博先生并非是老实执行，相反，他是违背了我的命令，违令者必须死。”<br/>
违令者必须死。<br/>
所以贝吉塔必须死。<br/>
即使是贝吉塔……</p><p>“不要有那么多问题！”从十七年来反复纠缠的怨恨中，弗利萨抬起他的头，“做我的部下，只要懂得听命行事就好了！”<br/>
伴随着这严厉的话，一颗子弹击穿了副驾驶的椅背。索尔贝因为过于惊慌，猛踩下刹车，使轮胎在公路上划出了可怕的擦痕。<br/>
他从这险些导致他驾驶失误翻车的惶惑中换过神来，扭头看时，发现弗利萨已经把枪收好，并且连眼睛都重新闭上了。<br/>
“去名古屋。助我报仇之后会给你若头的正式位置。”佯装闭目养神的人平静地抛出了悬赏般的许诺<br/>
“谢……谢弗利萨大……大人！”<br/>
“至于我现在的命令，就是请你好好开车。”弗利萨说。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>挥舞着竹剑的小学员在道场中追打，其中一个滑倒的同时，直接摔到了“那个人”的脚下。<br/>发生这种事的直接结果，是被一只严厉的手揪住道服的后领，拎至双手双脚都离开地面。<br/>“道场是修炼的地方，要保持敬慎！看来有些人希望待会儿稽古对练的对手是我。”被要求称呼为“老师”的那个男人说道。<br/>永远严肃的表情，头发向后梳着，总是一丝不苟，露出宽阔的额头。那个男人紧皱着眉头，不苟言笑，即使对面是个吐着舌头的可爱小孩。<br/>——“你看清楚了吗？就是那个人吗？”<br/>——“看清楚了，那个男人，确、确实就是冰室组的贝……贝吉塔大人！”</p><p>进行以上对话的两个男人，在武天道场对面的旅馆楼上已经窥视了很久。<br/>早就安装完毕的摄录设备也一直忠心耿耿地运作着，24小时不停歇地监看着平静的道场。<br/>“已经死掉的人居然真的可以复活……？”曾经作为冰室组的成员横行无忌的男人，如今也不过是四处打工过活。<br/>因为偶然的缘故，得到温泉旅馆的工作——而这正是开在武天道场对面的旅馆。<br/>将贝吉塔的照片发往东京之后，过去的当过组内舍弟头、现为普通货车司机的大哥立刻赶来确认。抵达的同时，就装好了摄像头。<br/>“听说了吗？弗利萨大人已经从苦窑里出来了！基纽大人好像也在神户出现了呢！”一边调整着摄像头焦距，一边抽着烟的男人漫不经心地告知了过去的部下，“这可是大件事啊！说不定整个日本的黑道又要来一次充满血腥的大洗牌喔！”<br/>“噫欸！还要来？……不啦不啦，十七年前的事情我可不想再经历一边啦！”已经长出了标志性啤酒肚的中年服务员大叔用旅馆的毛巾擦着脖子上的汗，“我只是因为发现对面道场的教师好像是个老熟人专门叫你过来看看，并没有重投黑道的打算。”<br/>“老熟人……哈！你这明明是撞见鬼啦！看来你是不缺钱啰？给弗利萨大人送去有关孙悟空或者贝吉塔的情报，就能得到非常丰厚的奖金呢！”作为老烟枪的货车司机，在这十数年里早已练就了特殊的技能：当他张嘴说话的时候，香烟会一直黏在下嘴唇，无论说着多么激烈的话，它都只是忽明忽暗地闪烁着，连烟灰都绝不会掉落下来。<br/>“唉，不是钱的事，我现在这年纪很怕惹麻烦。要是老大你确认对面的那个就是贝吉塔，我明天就辞职搬家。”现·服务员说。<br/>“哦呀？”<br/>“废话，组长早晚会找过来的。我们这种没有开过挂的杂鱼，为什么非要选在一把手枪就能横扫的射程范围内上下班啊！确定是他我就走。赏金你们拿着，我怕没命花。”<br/>说完这番慷慨直言，服务员把沾了汗馊味的毛巾，恶狠狠摔进就近的木盆。哗啦一声，水溅了出来，有数滴落在洁净的地板上。他像是职业病，立刻跪趴下去，用肥肚顶住地面，拧干了毛巾，仔细擦去了水滴。<br/>“唔，真干净。”他得意洋洋，观赏着自己的成果，“我可不怕找不到活儿。”<br/>看着昔日部下发福颓唐的样子，前舍弟头用嘴抿住香烟，深深吸了一口：“你没有近距离看过那男人吧？……那个贝吉塔，从前没有打过交道，对吧？”<br/>“怎么可能，我就去过总部一次，搬忘年会用的酒。”他昔日的部下说。<br/>“我见过，脸对着脸呢。很近地见过。道场那个，一眼看上去就是他。我们都老了，他没什么变化。”现·货车司机说着，把只剩过滤嘴的烟蒂从嘴角摘了下来。</p><p>是类似的季节，面对着面，一张汗湿的脸。脸颊喷着薄红，像醉酒的人那样，眯着双眼。<br/>是的，他确实见过。<br/>空气中没有酒气。隔扇门被拉开的瞬间，性交的气味就迫不及待、扑面而来。<br/>骨骼轻薄的少年，或是青年……正对着面。就在隔扇的那一边。<br/>是以完全张开的状态，被冰室组最具权柄之人抱住双腿，拥抱在怀。<br/>浴衣没有很凌乱。腰带甚至没有被抽开。抖动的衣襟有足够长度，遮住了两腿间的风景。<br/>没有看到身体那部分，也许是万幸。但是看到了脸。<br/>以无名之身窥破这场情事的人立刻仆跪在地，磕头谢罪。<br/>他跪下去，并且伏低了腰背与头颅。然而就在他紧贴地面的角度，偏偏听见清晰的水滴溅落的声音。一滴、两滴，是浓稠蜜汁特有的沉闷之声。他疑惑地抬起眼帘，于是看见，乳色的液滴近在咫尺，夹杂着些微血丝，已经有小小的一滩。<br/>“有什么事一定要在这时来打扰呢？”组长大人的声音总是这副殷勤无礼的态度，让人难以揣测喜怒。<br/>撞破好事的职位低下之人不敢起身，他怀疑自己的生命正在迅速失温。<br/>突然，一个少年人的、清朗的声线毫无预兆地响了起来。<br/>“你！出去！”听声音并未包含着任何愠怒之意，是贝吉塔！冰室组的狂犬……好像也并不像疯狗一样嘛……<br/>是在解围吗？是被贝吉塔救了吗？——疑惑的鬣狗惊恐万端。<br/>正待要直起身来退出去，忽然的，那明朗的少年声音又开口了：“但是不许起来喔，麻烦你，打个滚干脆点滚出去吧！我一直想知道人能不能像狗那样很可爱地打滚呢！”<br/>说完这句疯疯癫癫的话，他的声音被遽然截断。他停下来，张开了嘴巴，舌头微微吐出，下巴也不受控制地抬高了起来。<br/>他猛抽了口气，沉默了。那抽气声很特别，那表情也很特别。如果同女人做过倒也不难理解：那是肚子里很深的地方被硬东西狠狠地捣弄撞上了，才会流露的表情和感觉。<br/>拿别人取乐与发疯的同时，自己的屁股洞还像女人的肉穴那样，正为组长张开着淫荡的小嘴吧……这种凭借屁股讨好的家伙……<br/>“贝吉塔！”弗利萨大人掐在贝吉塔大腿上的手指明显收紧了一下，腿被放低了，细腰也在抖动着，看来真的是在小肚子里深深地搅动着吧……<br/>“不要为难人家了，让他好好退下吧。”冰室组的组长大人亲切又平和地宣布了开释令。<br/>令到即行，身为部下的男人迅速向后撤身合上了隔扇。他瘫软在走廊的地板上，开始疯狂喘气。<br/>“真讨厌啊！”贝吉塔的声音从内里传来了，夹杂着心知肚明的尖锐笑声。<br/>他笑着，疯疯癫癫地狂笑着。<br/>“……坏狗狗。”他评价说。</p><p>“其实见过不止一面哪，我同那个贝吉塔。”货车司机从烟盒里又抽出了一根“补给”。<br/>他拿出打火机，在手里转着圈：“直接向弗利萨大人汇报时撞见过一次。再有就是十七年前弗利萨大人动身去名古屋之后，在东京总部爆炸的同一时候，我在总部的大门口跟他撞了个正着。”<br/>肥胖的服务员皱起了眉头：“操，爆炸失火那个事，老大，我记得是贝吉塔干的啊！”<br/>“对，是他。”男人说着，摁燃了打火机。<br/>蓝色的、不自然的火焰在他的手心里升起，他叼着烟，凑近那焰心：“他看见我，有一面之缘，承蒙他还记得我。他抄着口袋，一路下台阶，直接冲着我就走过来。”<br/>“你不害怕？”<br/>“啊，怕。我怕得没敢动了。”当了十多年货车司机的男人说。<br/>这并不是实话。他记得很清楚，自己当时举起了枪，正对着贝吉塔。<br/>双手都在发抖，准星上下左右胡乱绕着圈。他知道，根本不可能打中的，但他是彼时彼处，唯一一个把枪掏了出来的人。<br/>贝吉塔的脸上还沾着他人的血。<br/>已经长大了，肩背宽厚了一些，脸也开始变得瘦削，两腮不像初见时那么圆润，表面也没有异常的充血。<br/>苍白的脸孔上是一双深黑的、兴奋的眼睛。<br/>眼睛在逐渐靠近……眼睛的主人在向他逼近。终于，枪口顶住了贝吉塔的身体，他的手指也已经抓住了枪身。<br/>即使有能力击发可能也没有用。他一定有办法反制的，如果是他就一定能。<br/>“啊，是你。”那被视作狂犬的青年笑了，露出白白的小小的犬牙。<br/>这能够相信吗？只见过一面，居然被认出来了？<br/>这不是属于鬣狗的命运吧！<br/>迟疑中，手枪被轻易地抽走了，空空的手心里被塞进了一包拆过的香烟。<br/>那个疯子年轻人从当中抽出了一支，塞在对方合不上的嘴里，在嘴角部位摁了一下，总算是插稳了。<br/>他从口袋里又掏出了一只打火机，凑近了烟卷。<br/>“以后要做好狗狗。”那个贝吉塔，微笑着，把枪支扔远，摁下了打火键。</p><p>“这录像你准备怎么办？”<br/>“当然是交给弗利萨大人啦。”<br/>“是为了赏金吗？到底有多少钱？”做惯了服务员的男人从宿舍角落里找出一个旧行李箱打开，开始收拾起日常衣服与打包袋。<br/>“是为了重新回到弗利萨大人的身边。”目前仍旧算是司机身份的冰室组前舍弟头回答说，“我们不回去组里的话，对于那个贝吉塔来说就什么都不算吧。”<br/>“啥？”<br/>“对于贝吉塔来说，我们这样的小角色，如果不是冰室组的好狗的话，他连看都不会看我一眼。”那男人说。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>庭院里传来异样脚步的时候，猫先叫了起来。<br/>被称作“破坏神”的猫，品种为名贵的“斯芬克斯”。实质上是面容宛如妖魔的紫黑色无毛猫，有着金色的妖瞳、以及精悍细长的四肢与长尾，大大的尖耳在确认来人之后，立刻警惕地俯贴在头颅两侧。<br/>“哈——！”猫咪立在石灯笼的顶端，向不速之客露出了细而尖的獠牙。<br/>“比鲁斯老师！”客人客气地绕过它，沿着石头小径，走近了和室的门廊。门就在这时为他敞开了，迎面出现的是满头白发、面容清秀的年轻管家。<br/>“维斯，什么人在那里。”颇具威严的声音从室内传来。但是就客人的视角，看不清声音的主人，只有硝子小鱼缸在和室门上映照出的影影绰绰的反光。<br/>“哦呀，弗利萨先生来了呢！不知道为什么不从正门求见呢？”管家笑容可掬地微微颔首，双脚却没有踏出门首。<br/>眼下的局面，大家没有必要再密切地相见。<br/>“承蒙各位关照，总算是从苦窑里挣脱出来了。”站在庭院里的男人鞠了一个不卑不亢的躬，“如今是特为地来与比鲁斯老师辞别。”<br/>——他正是最近高调回归的冰室组的组长弗利萨。<br/>沉静的气氛让人喘不过气。敏感的无毛猫仿似是感知到了空气中弥漫的敬慎与积怨，它从石雕物上跳了下来，在距离弗利萨较远的红枫树下不舒坦地趴了下去，趴在这个天有些发干的苔藓上。<br/>“不只是为了辞别吧，你是无事不登门的。”晴天白日里亦隐于暗室的比鲁斯毫不留情地发话道。<br/>“也为了获得一个许可。”弗利萨说，“如今有人在名古屋大开杀戒的话，不知道比鲁斯老师会否出手制止呢？”<br/>他说着，又将头颅低下，被柿子树的树影遮住的面容上，高高牵起的嘴角分明带着仿佛厉鬼一样恶质的笑意。<br/>在他的对面，神秘的屋舍中，那隐居的老人，正是曾经贵为内务省高级官员、执掌国家公安委员会委员长一职的比鲁斯。他是得冰室组历代侍奉、奉为“尊师”的存在。<br/>简言之，是真正的后台。<br/>鱼缸的影子晃动了一下。一只留着尖长指甲的手将它安放在书案一角。身披着一件羽织、头发稀少的精瘦人出现在门首，维斯向他欠身，并且退至他的身后。<br/>“啊啊，我只是个退休的老人家了，如今只想品尝美食、保持良好的睡眠。弗利萨，你要制造什么麻烦事，自己就去做吧，为何如今还要来烦扰我这个老家伙呢？”<br/>弗利萨抬起发红的眼睛，那惯常蕴集着傲慢与冷酷的双眼中掠过的，是罕见的忧患情绪。<br/>他以谨慎的眼神打量着被尊称为“老师”的老人。<br/>这不是真的——<br/>——比鲁斯老师，对名古屋的事情他并不是全部在意。倘若没有他的示意，贝吉塔不可能“死去”。当年的事情绝不可能在法眼下全无留痕。<br/>“毕竟贝吉塔是受您照顾的孩子呢，凡有僭越，不可不得您的首肯。”弗利萨说。</p><p>这不是普通的“照顾”，眼前的老人——正是眼前这双苍老的手是布下了红莲业火。是这双手在贝吉塔的背脊刻下了爱染明王的炽焰法相。<br/>是一种索取，同时也是承献。亲自选定图案，又奉上了画布，亦可满足的是尊师的执念。<br/>“不可能一次性完成。大片的红色，上色要痛苦一百倍。”<br/>说着这话的同时，便从纹身床的边沿处，托起了少年低垂的头。指甲尖尖的手指贴住瘦削的下巴，强迫他把昏昏沉沉的眼睛抬高了。<br/>“长得跟他父亲一模一样。”比鲁斯评价说。<br/>“也是叫做贝吉塔，因为是北海道那边宗家的独子。”坐在一旁沙发上的弗利萨态度谨慎地介绍道。<br/>“喂了药吗？感觉不甚清醒的样子。刺青是人生的大事，接受刺青即意味着接受了一个崭新的被涂染的自己，倘若不能清醒着接受的话，很难于图案融为一体——何况是这样特别的图案。”<br/>给予这样的评价同时，双手在即将成为“画布”的皮肤上贪婪地游走。是最好的年纪与最好的状态没错，皮肤还很细腻，没有任何瑕疵和瘢痕，肩头仍可窥见微末的绒毛。若被灯光打照，肩膀会呈现浅浅的金色，是麦子一样的颜色，但大片背部较白皙的皮肤，则从里而外透着冶艳的粉色。这不是皮肤原有的颜色，是发着烧的皮肤被聚集的血色。<br/>“没有喂药喔。”弗利萨用交叠的双手撑住自己的头，吐字当中毫不掩饰他洋洋得意的情绪，“是被连续抚慰了5个小时，一直在不断兴奋和吐精，所以现在身体沉重到连手指都抬不动了。”<br/>听见这无情揭露的言辞，贝吉塔低垂的眼皮难堪地皱了起来。只是这还不足以使他有力气站起来跑掉。<br/>被送进这里，剥光衣服，并且安放在即将接受刺青的手术床上，对于被强制射精了几个小时已经几乎陷入昏迷的少年来说，整个过程就好像一场迷迷登登的怪梦。缺乏真实感。<br/>数个小时以来都被迫大张着的大腿，内侧的嫩肉并没有办法一下子就放松下来。背脊被抚摸的轻巧刺激也同样能使它们瑟缩、痉挛、抖动不已。<br/>“屁股肉这里也太紧张了，真是夹得好紧。不放松的话靠近的皮肤也很难处理。”比鲁斯说。<br/>“大约是还在回味被疼爱的感觉吧，真是贪吃的坏孩子。”这么说着的弗利萨，终于从沙发上站了起来，走向纹身床。<br/>在执掌生杀大权的老人瞩目下，他若无其事地拍了拍贝吉塔软弹的屁股，抱怨着：“还没有学会收放自如吗？”<br/>少年发出抽气声，呻吟从喉咙里呛出来，因着克制所以显得微弱。<br/>他的恩主用双手抓捏住两瓣软肉，粗暴地搓揉了两下，就向两侧大力分开。<br/>“唔！”年轻的赛亚人抬动肩膀，喉咙里挤出了一丁点异常的声音，接着，又完全安静地趴好了。<br/>“放进什么都会紧紧夹住，因为从来都是一副吃不饱的样子喔。”弗利萨说。<br/>从被他强行分开的屁股正当中看去，比鲁斯看到了一根细细的金色链条，细到几乎可以忽略。链条的一头完全没入了因为过度使用颜色变得娇艳糜烂、并且微微肿胀高起的肛门内部。<br/>弗利萨的手指捻住了链条，然后，在指头上转了两圈固定住了，“停止喂食的话，马上就会老实了。”这样说完以后，他遽然发力——<br/>就这样把深埋在肉洞内里的“那东西”完完整整地拔了出来。<br/>原本看不到的部件有难以想象的形状，虽然很圆润，却通体布满不友好的疣。这是一个浑身凸起而且十分粗壮的塞子，即使慢慢拿出来，那些狰狞的疣状物也一定会对已经不堪重负的肠子和入口嫩肉施以精准而残酷的刺激。<br/>趴在那里的少年浑身都弹跳了一下，发出实质上很是妖媚的哀鸣。腰不自觉地扭着，屁股也高高翘起来了。被堵在里面的东西喷溅出来，像女人的高潮一样湿润而持久。<br/>“弄脏了真是不好意思。”虽然是道歉的话，却是以展示性的骄傲语气说了出来。弗利萨接过了维斯默默递上来清洁毛巾，开始擦拭他宠物的身体与比鲁斯的“工作台”。<br/>贝吉塔的头再度垂了下去，更深地坠入了半梦半醒的灰色境地。<br/>是在这时候，被各路极道人物尊为“老师”的比鲁斯先生，沿着手术床转过半周，用一只苍老的手，贴住了他汗湿的额头。<br/>如此这般——<br/>——良久，之后。<br/>“……没有在发烧了。”下了这样的结论以后，比鲁斯抬眼看向弗利萨，咧起嘴来露出尖牙。<br/>“那我就不客气了，开始吧。”他说。</p><p>“我们是同谋呢，比鲁斯老师。”说出这要挟般的话，弗利萨向庭院的门退去了，“如果贝吉塔知道北海道警察本部对赛亚人被屠杀这件事视若无睹、以火灾草草结案，他迟早会查到您的头上来的。”<br/>“是么？”比鲁斯发出轻笑，他挥了挥手，让维斯抢先几步，将庭院的门打开了，“好歹是曾经的一方极道帝王，下次还是要登门拜访我，不要翻墙。”<br/>“遵命。”欠了欠身之后，弗利萨扭头离去。<br/>在他的双脚刚刚踏出庭院小门的瞬间，比鲁斯那不似人类的冰冷声线又一次自他的身后传来。<br/>伴随的，还有仍旧视他为入侵者的猫咪的怒吼和威胁。<br/>“你见过全副的法相吗？我是说，那位身色如日晖、住持炽盛火中的明王。弗利萨，你看过他的面貌吗？还是爱染日以薄，你已经淡忘了我们共同灌注过贪念的作品？”<br/>弗利萨没有回头，他走了出去。<br/>维斯掩上庭院的门，转过脸孔，“比鲁斯大人。”他轻声说，“他知道贝吉塔君这17年来拜会过您很多次吗？”<br/>“那要看他的领悟，我可不关心。毕竟，是贝吉塔自己来拜托我把爱染明王的刺青真正完成的，这是他脱离组织之后的自由选择。”打完一个大大的、慵懒的哈欠，比鲁斯微微皱起了眉头。<br/>“维斯，为什么东京的草莓软心偏偏没有名古屋的味道好呢？”他说。<br/>其实ELLE Café大颗草莓软心思慕雪也是很好吃的啦。然而……<br/>维斯低头欠身，恭敬地回应道：“的确呢，还是名古屋那种铺垫了巧克力脆脆的草莓芭菲味道更好——我现在就去安排飞机。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6、</p><p>木制的枷虽然没有金属手铐那种过分锋利的边缘，却是异常沉重。在挂住身体的锁链的锁头被松开以后，这个东西直接拖拽着贝吉塔并不雄壮的身体撞向地面。<br/>这是颇古老的刑具，萨博不知道为何会拥有这样诡异的收藏。<br/>当然，插在身体里的男形好像也很古老，颜色深黑，起初看上去像是胶质物，被强行塞进身体的时候，肠子的嫩肉有感到被砂纸磨搓般的疼痛，这与它看似光滑的外表不符。大约是木制品，而且很久无人使用了。<br/>被吊起来，完全悬挂着，像如屠宰场的猪肉那样接受强行剖开的命运，这过程确实花费了很长时间。没有润滑根本不行，贝吉塔的入口紧紧收缩着抗拒着，活像从未承受过这个。<br/>受戮者一直在痛苦地闷哼和呻吟，施刑者也出了一头热汗。<br/>“我对干你没有兴趣。”萨博是这么说的，“但是不塞起来的话，你那淫荡的屁股会一直不停地漏吧。”装模作样的表达，他知道这不是真的，他捕获的猎物显然已经很久没有与人交媾了，曾经被喂养得好像荡女的娇花一般的屁股，如今重新紧致宛如新织出的丝绸。<br/>连这些都忍受了。毕竟是败北之人，被战胜者处刑已是时间问题，贝吉塔咬牙等待着。<br/>不甘心、不甘心……仿佛完全应和着他的不甘似的，那背部大片的纹身火焰，和着背部刀伤裂开的伤口里不断淌出的鲜血，透过破碎的薄衬衫与萨博直面。<br/>仿佛贝吉塔的怨怒的具象，正自流淌着、燃烧着。<br/>被木枷固定着的头颈与双手完全无法移动，想要支起身子就必须先用上半身和肩背的力量举起厚重的枷。在尝试这么做的同时，腰上又挨了一脚。<br/>并不是踢打，而是踩踏。一只脚慢慢注入体重，萨博倾过身子，毫不留情地踩在了贝吉塔的脊背上。<br/>践踏着他，如愿以偿。冰室组的两条好狗在此地互相宣泄着仇恨，再不掩饰，以血相偿。<br/>一把刀，明亮、细长，在昔日同伙的眼前摇晃：“如果可以的话，想用这个把你的肉一块一块地剜下来。不过……弗利萨大人还在等待我的消息。我不是你，绝不会让他产生一丝一毫的忧疑，我会轻松处理掉你，按时回去复命。”<br/>“哼。”被捕获、被羞辱、被拷问的那个青年，那个赛亚遗族，在这宛如待宰羔羊一般的劣势里，勾起了嘴角。他是败将，反倒抢先一步，占下了嘲讽的先机。<br/>“你笑什么？”萨博踩着他的脚开始在破损的背部碾磨，血溅了出来，白色衬衫的残余几乎完全变成了红色。<br/>“没人期待你按时回去，萨博先生。”贝吉塔冷笑着，呻吟道，“因为你太老了……通过自己的办法改变容貌来驻颜也没有意义，弗利萨知道你有多老。而且……”<br/>他的声音小下去了。萨博不得不从他的背部撤回脚来，转到那木枷的另一侧去探听他的疯言疯语。<br/>他用刀的刃背把贝吉塔的下巴抬起少许，在耳朵靠近后，他终于听到了残酷的词句：<br/>“而且你不光是老，萨博，你太臭了！从方才到现在，你身上的烂肉一直在发臭。”<br/>毫无意外，身体旋即又感觉到了被刀子割削的疼痛，这次萨博割伤的地方可能是胁下与侧腹，比起身体内里的嫩肉被生生扯裂的伤害，这点疼痛倒也不算什么。<br/>“把你偷走的东西交出来，我可以让你死得痛快。不然的话，这张干净小脸被剥掉脸皮的痛苦，你可以想象一下。”没有继续施刑，萨博直奔主题了。<br/>“喔，你说‘那个’吗？”还算自由的手指慢慢屈起，捏成了拳头——一丝狂妄的微笑出现在贝吉塔惨白的脸上，他的眼神停留在朦胧的远方。<br/>“那个啊，我已经藏在了一个绝对安全、你们绝对找不到的地方。”他说。</p><p>双腿再度被分开，那同时肠子刚刚习惯了的粗糙之物被拖拽了出去。与肉棒交合的摩擦感不同，并不平滑的表面再度蹭擦过受伤的嫩肉，更割出几条细密的伤口。血丝从一时不能完全闭合的入口渗出了少许。<br/>然而没有被约束着的前端，像是不介意被疼痛刺激到似的，霎时紧张了起来，呈现出无法掩饰的硬度和形状。<br/>“被弄到破破烂烂也会兴奋，这就是你。呸，婊子。”在贝吉塔的身上啐了一口之后，萨博扯开了自己被血水汗水完全浸染了的衬衫。他脱下了衬衫。<br/>被火焰严重灼伤过大片皮肤，像如虾蟆长满疣粒的背。汗腺被完全损伤了，常年带着大量脓肿和破损的表面布满瘢痂。有反复清洁也不能完全消去的脓液的气味。<br/>“……弗利萨会杀了你喔，萨博。”性的强行刺激，让贝吉塔因为失血变白的脸上又浮起了微末的烧红，“你擅自行动，亲手弄坏的了他的‘作品’……被追查到的话一定会被他亲手处刑的。”<br/>说到这里，昏昏沉沉的眼睛弯了起来，青年发出嘶哑的笑声，那声音好像喉咙里压着一口血或痰液，并不显得畅快。<br/>“在这之前我先弄死你！”如此宣布之后，萨博又一次地，一头扎进了贝吉塔看不到的角落，能听见木块、石头、和其他硬质物碰撞的声音，数分钟后，声音停了下来。<br/>萨博双手捧着一样可以称作巨物的器具出现在贝吉塔的视线里。<br/>他的手里拿着的，是全透明的人造器官，光是观望，很难判断是否玻璃制品。尺寸及得上马，可能比那还要粗壮和巨大。至于形状，是不属于任何人间生物的样子，有变细的弯曲的尖端和形状狰狞的疣状物，根部的直径又委实大得可怕。这恐怕是想象着龙或其他什么传说中的东西诡造出的收藏品。<br/>“把这个整个塞到你的小屁股里，屁股应该会完全裂开吧？透明的东西能让我看见你是怎么从里面一点一点碎掉的，即使不死弗利萨大人也不会再使用你这样的废品！”<br/>如此宣布之后，他即捉住了连缀着木枷的锁链，用膝盖分开贝吉塔的双腿，开始实施这暴行。</p><p>尖端还算细弱，这实为硬质塑胶产品的东西也算得光滑，进入已经充分扩张过的穴孔并不困难。然而记得那巨物形状的贝吉塔在冰冷的前端触及自己身体的瞬间就开始发出凄厉的哀鸣，他挣扎起来，有若干次，确实踢中了萨博的手臂和肚子，只是没有阻止将那东西向着已经受伤的内部持续嵌入。<br/>进入约莫三分之一时，之前的伤口被蛮力扯开，大颗的疣接续着蹂躏着伤口，涌出的血被更粗壮的部分堵在肠子里。受刑的人浑身剧抖，牙齿敲打在一起发出咯噔咯噔的响声。<br/>“我说——！愿意告诉你了——！”他啜泣着，一直不愿屈服的身体软塌塌地趴着。<br/>萨博听到他口齿不清地说了几个词，依稀确然有地名的样子。<br/>“别耍花样！”他松开那个，把非人的假东西留在贝吉塔的身体里，试图转到靠近的地方，将脸贴近些听。<br/>贝吉塔就在这一刻忽然从地上弹了起来，猛转上半身用木枷扫中了萨博的脸。<br/>他居然跳起来了。一瘸一拐，扛着沉重的枷、拖着长长的链、屁股里含着那异常之物，他站起来了，从被拷问的地方跑出去了！<br/>这原本就是紧连着排水蓄水池的下水道区域，几乎就是死路。萨博紧追而上，不费吹灰之力就赶上了移动困难的猎物。<br/>“这次一定要割下你的脸皮！基纽说不定会愿意拿去做个收藏！”他扑上来，贝吉塔扭拧着细窄的腰肢，试图再度利用木枷抗衡——他们撞在了一处，萨博撞上来，手肘重击在木枷上，只是这一下，颈部被震动连累的贝吉塔就如被锤子直击了一般，垂下了头。<br/>借着萨博的撞击力，他向一侧摔落。木枷和铁链的重量拖着他一头砸进了蓄水池的污水中。<br/>好不容易才避开飞溅的污水，萨博在池边徘徊了几步。这里的蓄水足有4米深，没有再冒头的人十足可能是沉底了。<br/>就这样死了吧，那个贝吉塔……倒是很适合他。怀揣着不能确定的想法，冰室组忠犬浑身发抖地向来路退去。</p><p>十七年后——<br/>“还记得从冰室组东京总部拿出来的那些文件吗？”<br/>听见这句话的同时，贝吉塔停下了搅拌着柠檬红茶的手。<br/>“为什么忽然提到那个？”他抬起头，没什么表情的脸一派天真地看向对面——在他的对面，比鲁斯先生舀起一勺芭菲，送入口中。<br/>颇有少许年月未见，彼此都在试探打量。<br/>“冰室组还在打听，他们仍然觉得被你藏起来了。毕竟是北海道警察本部对赛亚人村庄火灾情况调查的整份案卷。”维斯放下饮料，在一旁补充道。<br/>贝吉塔的鼻子里轻轻溢出了一声低哼，他的脸上总算凝聚了一些微末的笑意：“那就让他们查去吧。”<br/>“听说连你的坟墓都挖开来看过，确认了文件不在里面，你也不在里面。”<br/>“这倒是。”贝吉塔把吸管的角度调整了少许，张口咬住了它，“我不在我的任何一个坟墓里面。暂时吧。”他满不在乎地说着。<br/>“弗利萨来东京拜会过我。”比鲁斯的目光闪动着金色的光芒。这是不当在如此年纪的老人眼里出现的辉光，邪恶但是灿烂无双，“他要对付你了，贝吉塔君。你很清楚，如果他真的向你们复仇，我们只能看着，是不会插手的。”<br/>那凌厉的光芒流连在贝吉塔的脸孔上。<br/>——就是这个人，当时还是完全看不出年纪的青年，跪坐在庭院的青苔上，在自己的眼前打开了牛皮纸袋，将案卷和证物倒在地上。<br/>然后把打火机油淋在上面。<br/>“弗利萨以为我抢夺这些东西是为了重新交给警方或检察官，”戴着手套的手指摁燃了打火机，火苗跃动着，在指尖和眼里。<br/>跪在比鲁斯庭院里的贝吉塔露出了应属于他年纪的表情——某种笑意，或称狂气。<br/>“他们会来找我，会追杀我，或许我会被抓住，会被折磨。会被杀死吧——运气不好的话。”他态度轻松地诉说。<br/>“你有觉悟了吗，贝吉塔君？这是唯一的一份完整案卷资料。”提醒他的正是比鲁斯，始终没有走进院子，数步外的门廊下抄着双手，继续做他冷漠的旁观者。<br/>“让他们花费剩下的生命来寻找不存在的证据，然后我会捕猎他们，我愿意冒着被杀掉的风险，去杀死他们。”打火机从手上滑了下去，火油刹那间点燃，如他背上那爱染明王的红莲炽火一般无两。<br/>——“需要复仇的人是我。”<br/>贝吉塔说——十七年前、十七年后，在东京的庭院里、在名古屋的甜品店中——他直视着比鲁斯的眼睛。<br/>——他说。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>